Dramione A confusing relationship
by Romantiquex
Summary: Dramione; A confusing relation ship. Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger are elected Head Boy and Girl, and are instantly at each others throat.. But their feelings gradually change for each other.. What'll happen?


_**Chapter One {1}**_

* * *

It was their seventh year, and they were more excited than ever when arriving at Hogwarts. The Golden Trio, along with the rest of the Weasley's, had shared a cabin to themselves, spending the entire journey showing each other spells they'd learnt, and tricks they could play on the teachers the coming year. They had just changed into their robes, when the Hogwarts Express had halted to a stop and the whistle sounded. They clambered out of their cabin and onto the platform, looking around for any of their other friends. Just as the Golden Trio left the Weasley's for the castle, leaving their friends behind them, Draco came out of the carriage just in front of them, stumbling into Hermione.

"Watch it, mudblood." He spat in her direction. She glared at him, and opened her mouth to make a witty remark, but Ron and Harry pulled her away before she could. She wriggled around in their arms as they dragged her towards the castle, Draco trailing behind, smirking. "Let me go, will you?" Hermione struggled, trying to release their hold on her, but their grips remained firm around her arms.

They walked into the Great Hall along with the other Hogwarts Students, and gaped, as every year, at the beautiful setting and decorations in which surrounded them. They took their seats at the Gryffindor table, looking up at the enchanted ceiling. A clinking sound filled the hall, and everybody looked up at the Staff's table. They expected to see Professor Dumbledore, as every year before, but to their disappointment, saw McGonagall, instead. Harry sighed, obviously trying to suppress the memories of the events leading up to Dumbledore's death, and the events afterwards. Ron patted him on the back, re-assuringly, noting him to be strong. The Sorting Hat Ceremony began, and the houses cheered when a student was placed into their house. They calmed down again, when McGonagall clinked her glass with a fork.

"I'm glad you've all settled down. Now, before the start of term feast begins, I have a few notices to announce." Professor McGonagall began. "As the last seventh years have left Hogwarts, we must nominate new Head Girl and Head Boy. The staff and I," She gestured to the long line of teachers and helpers along side her. "Have decided. As you all know, they cannot be from the same house. This is so that we can create friendliness between two houses. And that is why we have chosen the Head Boy from Slytherin, and the Head Girl from Gryffndor." She continued.. The Slytherin's and Gryffindor's all 'Oohed' together, as they wondered who has been nominated from their house. "The new Head Girl will be..." McGonagall paused for tension and effect. "Miss Hermione Granger!" She finally says. Hermione looks up at the Staff line, as the Gryffindors and other houses cheer for her. She sits their, frozen in shock. "Get up there, 'Mione." Ron says, shoving at her. She stands up, half stumbling, before walking to Professor McGonagall. She stood to the left of the teacher, and looked out to the full hall of students, their gaze resting on her, but waiting for the Head Boy to be announced. "Draco Malfoy?" McGonagall called, looking towards the blonde haired Slytherin Boy. "You, are our Head Boy!" She announces, a gleam in her smile. Draco seems euphoric, but also disgusted, as he realizes his 'partner' is Granger. Hermione also seems to process this, and turns to McGonagall. "Professor, you can't be serious? We are arch enemies, even our houses are. You of all people should know this." She whispers as Draco takes his place on the Professor's other side. "Miss Granger," McGonagall whispers back. "I told you, we choose people from different houses to create an alliance between houses, and get rid of this fued between them." She assures her.

As the feast comes to an end, the houses begin to clear out and are escorted to their Common Rooms. Hermione walks out with Ron and Harry, but something grabs her wrist just as she is about to climb the moving stair case. "Granger, wait." The 'something' turns out to be none other than Draco Malfoy. "I need to talk to you," He hisses. Ron and Harry nod towards Hermione, then leave for their Common Room. "Keep your hands to yourself, Ferret." Hermione rips her wrist out of his grip. He raises his hands, sort of how a prisoner does, showing he isn't armed. "Look," He says, not wanting to look her in the eyes. "I don't want to work with you any more than you do. All I ask for this year is for you not to be a lousy, annoying, Know-it-all." She raises an eyebrow, daring him to say more. "I'll be more than that. I'll be myself, as I know how much you despise me. Seeing you angry, it sort of gives me a kick." Hermione smirks at him. "Now you listen here, you filthy rotten mudblood." He spits in her face. "You dare do anything to harm my reputation, and you will wish you were dead with that stupid Dumbledore." Hermione instantly flinches back from his harsh words... She turns to walk up the stairs, but stops half way. She turns to the never-moving Draco. "See you in McGonagall's office tomorrow, jerk." She hisses before turning back towards her Common Room.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter. No, I'm totally kidding. Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. But the plot is mine. **

**This is my first chapter of my Dramione fanfic (And is also the first fanfic I have EVER written, so I apologies if it is crap.) Please leave reviews. I'm open to hatred, criticism, Ideas and even compliments, although I wont be getting many of them. I hope you enjoyed it, and I'll upload the next Chapter Soon. {Hopefully}**


End file.
